


WWCD

by lovehugsandcandy



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: Colt wonders what his dad would do.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 2





	WWCD

He is sure that he is the only person on earth that has ever wondered ' _what would Teppei Kaneko do_?'.

Colt is positive that he’s not the only person to ever longed for the guidance of a dead parent. Everyone wonders, at one time or another, what advice would be departed by those who went before.

But he is absolutely sure that he is the only person who longs for the counsel of his late father.

For no one in their right mind would ever consider Teppei Kaneko the righteous owner of meaningful advice. Kaneko-the career criminal, the severe elder of a misfit crew, the unwilling and unyielding father-Kaneko is not the person anyone should go to for guidance. He is the source of nightmares, violent flashbacks of self-immolation and despair that leave Colt gasping into the dark until calming fingers and soft words slow his heart rate to a manageable level.

Yet, Colt wonders.

He wonders when he is looking over blueprints, alone in the break room as the dark creeps in around him and he feels like the only person in the world, a solitary creature of night. It passes his mind, briefly, in quick moments when there is a narrow opening on the track in front of him and he needs a split-second decision on whether to punch the throttle and hurtle between the cars in front of him...or whether to stand back, play it safe, and live for another race.

Colt has never played it safe.

Then again, neither did his father.

He wonders what his dad would have done before every job. He wonders it when mediating every disagreement between the crew, weary of the constant jostling between children who haven't lived through a failed job or witnessed a violent death. He wonders it at night, when she slides in between the sheets next to him, soft skin curled against his side, and wonders how long this will last before history repeats itself.

She once told him that he was going to live.

He's not sure he knows how. He only knows the past and the jobs and the memory of a man whose rage and guidance burned down with him.

The sins of his father loom large in his mind and he wonders if he can escape them.

It takes a life-changing event but, finally, realizes he doesn't need to wonder anymore. 

He strokes the soft skin of her stomach, small bump portending change on the horizon.

He wonders about the life growing inside her.

He wonders what the future holds.

But he no longer needs to wonder what his father would say. The words, echoing around his skull in a harshness he hasn't heard in years, the words _heir_ and _dynasty_ and _legacy_ , these words answer the question that is constantly in the back of his mind.

But maybe Colt doesn't need to wonder anymore.

Because maybe it doesn't matter.

Because maybe history need not be repeated, maybe the sins of his father need not define his future.

Because maybe his father isn't the one he should be wondering about after all.

And, as he drops reverent kisses on her lips and her thighs and the curve of her stomach, Colt knows exactly what he is going to do.


End file.
